We are exploring the role that oxidative (electrochemical, enzymatic, and air) decarboxylation of 1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-1-carboxylic acids may play in the phenolic coupling of isoquinoline alkaloids. Several of these alkaloids have been found to be potentially useful anticancer drugs. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: J.M. Bobbitt, I. Noguchi, R.S. Ware, K. Ng. Chiong and S.J. Huang, "Electrochemistry of Natural Products. V. Intramolecular Coupling of Phenolic Alkaloid Precursors," J. Org. Chem., 40, 2924, (1975).